Falling into Fate
by Blind-Sight
Summary: Now that Kagome is stuck 500 years in the past, can she help the gang get the other half of the Shikon Jewel back from Naraku? Only when Naraku is dead can Kagome return home. The only thing is will she be able to seperate from Inuyasha by then?
1. Buyo is not a Demon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. It's sad but the truth hurts.

Chapter one, Buyo is not a Demon!

Kagome over stuffed her yellow backpack, readying herself to spend the night with her school friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. School had just let out for summer, and they were going to party all night to forget the hardships of studying stress. She dashed about her small room a few more times to recheck that anything small enough to fit was in her bag. 'I think it's all here,' she thought to herself. She began to fasten the over stretched bag, but after a minute of struggle Kagome gave up and left the bag slightly ajar. Slinging the straps over her shoulders she wobbled for a moment before falling back onto her bed spread. 'My friends better appreciate my effort to bring so many snacks this time,' she thought with a sigh. Giving the bag another go around, she stumbled out her door and shakily down her stairs. 'I really have to work on my leg muscles,' she murmured to herself. Kagome reached the front door with a bit of difficulty. She opened the door, and held onto the door frame to lean back inside and shout out to her mom.

"I'm leaving now mom, so I'll see you later! O, by the way we might be out of ramen, because I took a little extra for tonight, sorry!" Buyo's ears perked up from his cat nap at all this yelling, and yawned lazily as he ventured over to rub against Kagome's leg. Mrs. Higurashi joined the room beaming happily from ear to ear, while scrubbing a glass with a tattered rag.

"Ok Honey, be careful and have fun." She said softly in her usual manner. Buyo's rolling purrs diverted her attention from her daughter. "Please Kagome, don't let Buyo outside. He has to go to the vet today, and I don't want to lose him like last time." At the mention of the word 'vet' Buyo's ear stood straight up, and he high tailed it out of the house. In unison the girls gave a loud sigh.

"Don't worry mom. I have some time to spare, so I'll go get him," Kagome volunteered.

She started a sluggish run after Buyo, forgetting about the obese bag settled on her back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the cat dart into the old well house, so she directed her path shortly behind him. Upon reaching the well house, Kagome chocked on a great deal of dust, for no one had been in there for years. It was dark and musty, but Buyo's eyes were still glowing in a corner. Kagome left the door open to filter in some light. In defense Buyo jumped onto the old boarded well, and stuck his paw out with his claws extended as a warning. "Ger, I don't have time for this. Please just come quietly or I'll tell mom to get you de-clawed." Kagome threatened the cat. "Please, please, please Buyo. Hojo may stop by the party, and I don't want to miss him." Buyo just stood his ground like a statue. There was silence in a moment of complete concentration as Kagome pondered the different ways to grab the cat. A thick crack sounded off causing both to flinch in surprise. Buyo let out a small mew, and the world turned slow-mo to Kagome for the next few moments. The boards beneath the kitty went down like the titanic, and Buyo could only follow. "No! He will fall to his death!" Kagome screamed as she plunged after him. She grabbed the rough of his neck and brought him up to her just in time before he fell out of reach. Normally this effort would have been enough, but the yellow bag slid over the lip of the well and threw off Kagome's balance. She and Buyo fell toward the bottom. Kagome sheltered her cat as she awaited the impacted of rusty nails protruding from the broken boards. If she was lucky they wouldn't hit anything to permanently injure her. With her eyes squeezed tight she waited for the impacted that never came. Blue light entered the rims of her eyelids, but by the time she released her eyes from the cover of darkness, she was at the bottom of the well. 'I never felt an impacted. I must be dead,' she thought panicked. Her thoughts whirled out of proportion, until she felt another quickened heart beat against her own. It was Buyo. He retracted his claws from Kagome's skin, causing blood to drip over the white of her school girl outfit. 'Ouch,' she thought, 'At least I know I'm not dead since I can feel pain.' Calming herself, she decided she had to get out of the well first before she could figure out what happened. She grabbed hold off some vines growing up the side of the well. Since she had never been down the well, and her eyes were closed while she fell, she thought nothing of not remembering the rope like vines. Feeling helpless, Buyo attached himself to the back of Kagome's yellow bag. This only slowed down Kagome's approach to the top. Light shining down blinded the two as they tumbled over the edge of the well after the long journey up. The first thing Kagome noticed is that the air felt cleaner. Squinting against the mid-day sun she was in aw of the abundance of beautiful plant life that surrounded her. "Where am I?" she mouthed in amazement. "Even if I am dead I wouldn't mind staying here for an eternity!" She shouted to Buyo as she threw he hands up and spun around in the warmth of sunlight. Buyo was a little less enthusiastic to be in this new place. There was a strange smell drafting over from a large tree, and he left Kagome's side to pounce at what ever it was. Feeling the loss of her companion, Kagome followed the trail of matted grass that the kitty left behind until it abruptly stopped in front of what resembled the sacred tree at the shrine. Her thoughts were side tracked from the resemblance, for Buyo had attached himself to the leg of a strange looking boy in a red kimono (Sorry, I can't remember if that is the same thing guys wear. Just pretend I'm smart, ok?) A single arrow bound him to the tree. His faced rested peacefully as if it were only his habit to take naps entangled in vines against a tree. Kagome's eyes flared at the sight of his ears. They were white, triangular dog ears. She was surprised, but not frightened. She actually felt compelled to touch them. Climbing up the vines and roots away she reached her hand out to touch them, but before she could a heartbeat pulsed off, causing her to slip an inch.

"I smell your fear Kikyo, you WENCH!" The boy growled impatiently against some constricting force holding him back. "You tried to kill me and I will have my..." sniffing the air like a dog, the boy stopped himself in mid-speech. He opened his amber eyes to Kagome for the first time. "You're not Kikyo." He stared in astonishment at the beautiful girl hanging so close to him. Shaking off the shock, he regained his angry face. "Who are you?" he barked. With a quiver of fear, Kagome slipped again and grasped the arrow for leverage, but it came loose, causing Kagome to stumble backwards. Buyo hid behind her leg as she picked herself up. She lifted her head up to look at the boy, but he was already in her face.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked trying to regain some ground of confidence.

"Inuyasha, now answer me before my name is the last thing you remember." He directed forcefully.

"It's Kagome!" She tried to react with equal force, but she couldn't seem to hide her dread.

"Well Kagome, you reek of fear, and who is the pitiful demon that you keep with you? He smells like a common house cat." Inuyasha laughed to himself.

"Demon...?" she stuttered, "Buyo is a common house cat you twit!"

"You seem harmless enough, and quite defenseless." His smile twisted showing his two fangs, which were too close to her face for comfort. Holding out a claw he ran it down Kagome's cheek while all she could do was stand petrified. He laughed one more time and walked away pleased with his teasing.

"Wait!" she shouted

"What now?" he asked annoyed.

"Since it seems that I saved you from that tree, you should take me to someone I can ask for help from. And you're the only one I know here," She added timidly.

"Well, I could never forgive myself if I left you here unprotected, so hop on."

"Hop on?" she questioned.

"Yeah, onto my back. It will go quicker. What, you didn't think I wanted to walk with you all the way back to the village with your constant independent streak of questions did you?" Kagome smiled and did as she was told with Buyo resting on her huge, yellow bag.

"See, I knew you weren't a bad person," She finally reached up to scratch his ears and he stop for a moment of pleasure before he realized what he was doing.

"Stop that or I'll dump you where I stand!" He growled unhappily. Surprised, Kagome retracted her hands. She thought he would have liked it, but o-well. There was nothing said between the two on the way to the village. It was the startled Lady Kaede who broke the silence when they reached the hut.

**A/N: Hey, I know it's really weird to advertise for Harry Potter in an Inuyasha fanfic, but my friend, Ilovecaptainjacks, has an awesome story about Katie and Oliver. So if you happen to have multi- interests, check it out. She is talented. **

**PS: Please review.**


	2. BEAR DEMON!

Chapter two- BEAR DEMON!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. It's sad but the truth hurts.

First I want to apologize for the poor grammar from the last chapter. The last story I wrote was in present tense and second person. I'm trying to break the habit of wanting to write in that format. Any ways...

Upon reaching the village Inuyasha straightened his back, letting Kagome fall to the ground. Her butt hit the dirt with a light thump, but she said nothing to him. Instead she briskly walked ahead of him like nothing happened. After a few minutes of searching for a good hut to require help from, Kagome noticed an older lady busying herself around an herb garden. Though her hair was gray and she wore an eye patch, she seemed so pleasant like the cheerful little tune she was humming. Kagome approached the hut thinking of a way to put her situation. 'Hi, I'm Kagome and I just feel through a well into some ancient looking place. What's your name? No, she'll think I'm losing my mind.' She bit her lip as she continued in thought, and Inuyasha lagged slowly behind. Luckily for Kagome it was the lady who noticed her first. "Inuyasha?! Who freed ye from the arrow?!" Before giving him a chance to answer, she threw a thin scroll at him, and he fell over unable to move. Quickly the woman got up in her dirt stained clothing, and hurried to Kagome's side. "Oh dear child, I hope he did not harm ye. It's a good thing I threw the seal at him when I did for he was right behind ye."

"I can still hear you wench!" Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth from the ground. "You smell like Kaede, the little sister of Kikyo. Maybe you can tell me why she bound me to the tree"

"It's Lady Kaede to ye, and what do ye mean why she bound ye to the tree? Have these fifty years made ye forget your betrayal against Kikyo?"

"No, I remember perfectly! It was she who betrayed me. I was supposed to meet her that day, but when she came she was pissed. She began to yell at me about using her for the Shikon Jewel..." Inuyasha was interrupted during his tale. For when the words 'Shikon Jewel' sounded off inside Kagome's head, her eyes dilated, and a strange glow came from with inside her. Lady Kaede and Inuyasha could only stop to stare, because they knew not what was happening. A small round orb was released from Kagome's side. Ignoring the wound, she reached out to grab the sphere, but everything went black and she landed on top of Inuyasha.

"Oh dear!" Lady Kaede said alarmed. "I need to get her into the hut, but I can't lift her myself Inuyasha. I'm going to trust that ye don't try anything when I release ye." She added as she pealed off the seal. Together they placed her lightly on a cot in the front room of the hut. Inuyasha sat Indian style by her side, taking in the appearance of her strange green and white school girl uniform for the first time. While Kaede busied herself to herbal medicine like she was in her garden again. Kagome had the natural beauty of Kikyo, and Inuyasha was almost sure she had a scent similar to Kikyo's. Kagome's was an aroma of wild flowers that smelt slightly sweeter. His thoughts were distracted when he heard a small gasp from Lady Kaede.

"What? Is the girl going to die already?" Inuyasha questioned, trying to mask a minute amount of concern.

"No, she'll be fine, ye pessimist. Look at this." Kaede directed as she cradled Kagome's right hand. It was the one that still clutched the small jewel. Gently Lady Kaede unwrapped the slender fingers from around the orb. Taking it into her hand, Kaede inspected it closely. "It's the Shikon Jewel," She said in amazement. "That can only mean she is Kikyo's reincarnation! For when Kikyo was burned after death the Shikon Jewel was burned along with its protector." A hush fell upon the hut. 'I knew there was too much of a similarity between the two for coincidence.' Inuyasha thought as he peered at the girl through his amber eyes. He heard her heart rate and breath pick back up as she stirred from her black out. When her brown eyes blinked back open, the first thing she saw hovering above her head was a tuff of silver hair and amber eyes gazing down at her. She shot up from the cot, much like a dead body would in the same situation, and glanced about to remember her surroundings. Kaede was smiling warmly at her from a stove where she was preparing tea. "Don't strain ye self child. Inuyasha, would ye help her to the table if she needs it? I'd like to have tea while I explain some things to her." Without asking Kagome for her opinion, he picked her up bridal style, and slipped her into a chair.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," she murmured weakly. Inuyasha waved off the thank you and found a chair to slip into also. Kaede had already placed a warm cup of tea in front of Kagome, and she began to happily breathe in the raising steam.

"First I'd like to know ye name child for ye have not said one word to me yet." Kaede's voice was pleasant as she smiled at the girl.

"My name is Kagome. Did you call yourself Lady Kaede back in front of the hut?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes I did call myself Lady Kaede. Now Kagome please explain to me how it was you came here." Kagome enlighten Kaede of her story about Buyo while she stared deeply into her tea. "Ah, so that would be ye cat we found sleeping in the yellow bag." Kaede said as she pointed out the sleeping cat in the corner. Kagome only nodded. "Now it is my turn share something. "The day Kikyo bound ye, Inuyasha, to the tree, I found her dying. She made me promise never to let you free for ye betrayal against her. She said ye had attacked her for this Jewel here." Kaede twirled the Shikon Jewel about in her hand. "We all know the jewel has the power to control people, and she believed you just wanted it to become a full demon instead of a half dog demon as you are."

"WHAT?! I never attacked her!" Inuyasha jumped up with his words, and slammed his fist on the table. Kagome quaked in surprised like the shaky tea cup before her. Smelling fear again Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before reseating himself.

"From ye story, Inuyasha, I don't believe ye did ever hurt my sister. There is more reason to think that ye two were pinned against each other in an evil plot. I am just not sure whose." Inuyasha swallowed back a surprised choking sensation.

"I never thought of that," He confessed, and kind of dazed from the conversation.

"Now Kagome back to you," Kaede redirected the conversation, and told Kagome what she found while she laid unconscious. "This would mean that this Shikon Jewel is yours for protection now." Kaede finished up by handing the jewel to Kagome who cradled it lovingly. "In time you will understand ye duty, but I cannot explain it to you for it is one you must find out ye self." Kagome accepted with another nod of her head.

"Am I to stay here forever?" Kagome asked several seconds later.

"From ye clothing it is obvious you are from a different time, but I don't know how far ahead of us. I would like to further talk about ye place to stay when I come back, but for now I must go to the hot springs to clean myself up before dark. Inuyasha, watch over our guest carefully. She knows not of the dangers from our period." With that Kaede walked from hut. There was no movement in the hut as Inuyasha eyed Kagome carefully. After Kagome was sure enough time had passed she scooped up Buyo and her bag before heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he blocked her exit.

"I must go home. My mother will be worried sick." Kagome answered pushing through Inuyasha's body barrier.

"Like Hell you are." He latched onto her wrist to keep her from further movement." Kaede told me to watch you, and I'm not screwing up this time." He added while pulling her back towards him.

"I appreciate you concern, but I can handle myself!" At this Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Concerned? Please, I'm only doing my job." He rudely objected, and released her wrist.

"Fine then I can..." Her words stopped short when walked in front of a giant bear demon that had just come out of the forest.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha had tried to shot out, when he caught whiff of the demon scent, but it was too late. The demon growled furiously, and knocked Kagome back against the hut wall with one swing of his clawed paw. She wasn't sure if she had broken her arm, but it ached and she could feel warm blood oozing from the wound. Her body slid limply down the wall until the ground stopped her.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled, and with a slash of his claws the bear demon was no more. He ran over to Kagome who could only stare blankly at him. He picked her up like he had before to take her back inside. "Shit, you reek of blood. I can't believe you're already injured."

"No I'm..." Kagome tried to conjure up enough power to say fine, but she fell unconscious for the second time that day.


	3. Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Thank you reality, you have just mortally depressed me!

Chapter 3- Naraku

Kaede came back unhappy with Inuyasha for his failure to comply with orders. After a five minute lecture about the dangers of the forest, given by Kaede, Inuyasha exited the hut with extremely low spirits. The Hanyou hopped onto the roof of the hut to lie dormant until Kagome came to again, and avoid the priestess, Kaede. He was afraid she might launch off into another boring lecture he already knew about. He didn't mind it up on the roof, because he had plenty of thinking space to himself, which was exactly what he needed. 'I'm such a screw up! I should have been able to smell that foul demon stench from a mile away. It's all my fault that girl is hurt again. I have to be more careful. Now that she has the Shikon jewel so many demons are going to be after her, because of its untamed power. I should know that since I was after it fifty years ago.' Inuyasha put his head in his hands, and retracted them immediately. 'Ugh! I still smell of her blood!'

Kaede ground at a bowl of herbs in attempt to replenish her supplies after Kagome's recent spills. She didn't see much hope for this new jewel protector. Kagome had her sister's priestess blood, but she hadn't been given enough time to find her powers. Inuyasha reentered the hut without saying a word to Lady Kaede and seated himself next to the sleeping Kagome. Kagome's groans broke the silence of the hut. She began to twist painfully at the blankets and sweat beads broke out around her brow. Kaede jumped up at once, but Inuyasha intercepted her actions. "It's ok I got it. She's probably just having a bad dream...I wouldn't blame her." He added in a murmur. Dunking a dry cloth in cool water, and wringing it out, he placed it gently folded on her forehead. Her stirring calmed and her eyes slid slowly open. Everything was a bit blurry at first, but she could feel a bandage around her wounded arm. The Hanyou watched her effort to wake up, and called Kaede over. By this time Kagome was fully awake and sat confused by the eyes staring at her.

"Are ye strong enough to get up child?" Kaede asked.

"I think so," Kagome responded as she shifted her weight to her feet.

"Good, because you're going home." Kaede stated firmly as she grabbed the sleeping Buyo and yellow bag. Inuyasha and Kagome whipped around in unison with bulging eyes.

"What?!" Their voices mimicked each other like their actions.

"What about the jewel?" Inuyasha's voice rang out.

"I've already thought of that," Kaede explained. "After the power of the jewel left Kagome's body her strength was cut in half. It will come back to her, but with all the demons that will be after her she doesn't have the time."

"I'll protect her!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"That's very kind of ye, but let's be realistic. You couldn't keep her safe from a bear demon, and we both know there are greater dangers out there." 'Kagome was the first person to treat me like a living being. This is my entire fault, and Kaede is right. She would be safer in her own time.' Inuyasha thought.

"I guess you're right you old bat. I don't have time to look after someone so helpless." Inuyasha said on the defense.

"Hey," Kagome interjected looking hurt. The Hanyou wished he hadn't stated it like he had after seeing the hurt in Kagome's eyes.

"Don't listen to him Kagome. He refuses to show weakness. I'm sure he'll miss ye. You'll be safe at home, and with the jewel back in your time so will we." Kaede finished and looked back at the other two.

"You are right. I'm sure my mother is worried sick by now anyways, but thank you two so much for your hospitality." Kagome said giving Kaede a hug. Inuyasha was taken back in surprise when she hugged him, but he kind of patted her back in return.

"Oh, ye are welcomed child." Kaede handed Kagome her yellow bag, with a sleeping Buyo inside, and everyone followed her out of the hut. Inuyasha knelt down while the girls solemnly climbed onto his back, and then took off toward where Kagome first found him. 'I never really got to know her, but I wish I had gotten the chance. No one ever has defied me before with such confidence.' The Hanyou thought as the small journey came to an end. Something caught Inuyasha's senses, and he stopped at the edge of the forest. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kaede asked confused.

"I smell Demon, and I can't tell where it is coming from," He said while sniffing the air.

"The well is right in the clearing. I think I should make a run for it while I still can." Kagome bravely volunteered as she slid from the brace of Inuyasha's back.

"Don't be silly child. I said we would be safer with you back in ye own time, not dead." Kaede added as she took her place next to Kagome.

"No Lady Kaede, I think Kagome should run before this demon comes. I don't know what it is but I don't want her to be here when it is here. I can protect her this one last time." Inuyasha said with all of the hairs on his head tingling. Kaede gave a nod to accept the slim choice. The Hanyou and Kagome made haste to the edge of the well. Kagome turned for one last wave to her new friends, and refaced the well was a bit of sadness to be leaving such a beautiful place. Upon placing her finger on the lip of the well a dark spark hit her fingertip, causing her to recoil her hand. Inuyasha gasped as a blue barrier encased the well, and spread out pushing him and Kagome back a few feet. Shoving herself back up from on top of the Hanyou, Kagome turned a panicked face toward his view.

"What happened...? Did... did I do something wrong?" She breathed.

"No, but something is wrong." Inuyasha said while pulling her closer for protection.

"Muhahaha. I must apologize, for I thought you were a slow one Inuyasha." The voiced slither over from a creature draped in a white baboon skin, leaving not part of him visible.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The Hanyou was direct with his questions.

"I suppose I spoke to soon, or maybe my plan of sealing you to the tree has knocked a bit of sense out of you." Another malicious laugh boomed through the air.

"You set Kikyo and me up?!" 'If this is the guy, then why haven't I ever heard of him before?' Inuyasha thought in a daze.

"Again with the wits, Inuyasha. I thought you would have figured it out by now. I, Naraku, was after the sacred jewel then as I am now, and your little wench isn't going anywhere with it as long as I live." Naraku pointed accursedly at Kagome. With a simple raise of his finger she was pulled away from the Hanyou and up into the air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted after her. With barely more than a flex, Naraku drew the struggling Kagome closer until she was in his grasp. He thrust his hand into a pocket the Shikon Jewel was nestled, and retrieved it victoriously.

"Ah, just what I was looking for!" He exclaimed happily.

"I'll save you Kagome, so don't worry!" Inuyasha instructed, but his attempt was foiled when Naraku encircle the priestess and half demon in a poisonous cloud of miasma. Inuyasha shelter Kaede from inhaling too much until the cloud would dissipate.

"NO! I will not let you harm them!" Kagome amplified her words by biting down hard on Naraku's hand.

"You Bitch!" Naraku howled as he accidentally dropped Kagome and the jewel onto a rock bed. Kagome only skinned her knees and hands, but the jewel split in half as it landed beside her.

"The Jewel!" Kagome screamed, diverting Naraku's attention from his hand, as she reached for the second half.

"The jewel will be mine, bitch!" Naraku yelled as he flung Kagome back at the feet of Inuyasha. Before much could be done, Naraku had his grasp on the second half of the jewel.

"You will not win so easily next time," He said in annoyance as he disappeared in a fog of smoke.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he softly lifted her into his lap.

"I'm fine, but I have already failed as the jewel protector. He has half of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome hid her face in Inuyasha's chest, but he could smell the salty tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You did ye best child." Kaede said soothingly. "Come on Inuyasha; let's get her back to the village. The poor thing should be exhausted." He did as he was told. Some where during the trip, Kagome fell into a peaceful rest in the Hanyou's arms, so he slowed his approach to be careful not to wake her.

Once Kaede had slipped off Inuyasha's back, he gently placed Kagome on her usual cot.

"What are we going to do Lady Kaede, now that she is stuck here, and can't protect herself?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is quite a predicament, I do agree. I don't think Naraku was joking about what he said. We need her to help find the other half of the jewel now too. She is the only one that can sense it." Kaede said half to herself. During Kaede's and Inuyasha's conversation, Kagome woke up, and sat up quietly against the wall.

"Do you not have any herbs that can help her find her powers faster? You have enough powders in here, there must be something." Inuyasha demanded.

"Am I going to die here?" Kagome interrupted anxiously. Surprised he hadn't heard her waking up, Inuyasha jerked his head in her direction.

"With our help ye won't, but I can't promise we'll always be here. I do have one thing I can do, but I would rather not. For during the time period that the herbs take effect, Kagome would be left vulnerable."

"Give me one more chance to protect her. I know I can." Inuyasha insisted

"While I'm sure ye have the strength Inuyasha, I'm worried about ye intension span. Ye seem easily distracted."

"Hey!" He interjected. Kaede just eyed him before continuing.

"Well, Miroku and Sango will return with Shippo from the other village tomorrow. We'll see if they are up to the task. That is if it is ok we ye Kagome." Kaede nodded toward the young girl. There was a pause.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked with a tilt of her head.


	4. I’m afraid of the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Thank you reality, you have just mortally depressed me!

Chapter four- I'm afraid of the Dark.

"Yeah wench, who are these Miroku and Sango," Inuyasha seconded Kagome's question.

"Oh, I forgot. Ye would not know them Inuyasha. You were stuck to the tree at the time I met them. Such a nice people, but you have to watch out for the monk Kagome. He has a cursed hand." Kaede warned as though it was as normal as day. Kagome thought for a moment and giggled.

"You make it sounds like on occasion it is possessed to toss a salad. I always thought curses were more serious." Kagome giggled again at the thought of a boy being pulled around a kitchen by his hand.

"There is a curse upon his entire family by Naraku, the same Demon that stole half the jewel. For each generation a wind tunnel is passed down, and each generation it gets bigger. The wind tunnel is on the palm of his right hand, and when it is not covered by pray beads it inhales everything in its path. It will continue to get bigger until it sucks in its host, and the family blood line will be no more." By the time Kaede finished her tale, she had already put some tea on to boil. Kagome squished herself back into the wall, and felt terrible for what she said.

"I'm sorry lady Kaede. I had no idea." Kagome drew her hands into her lap, and looked down at them. Kaede flipped a smile at Kagome and nodded. Inuyasha, who had been listening to the conversation like a spectator's sport, grew tired of standing, and sat on the cot next to Kagome.

"Ye need not to worry about that Kagome. It is more of his treacherously perverted mind that I am worried about. His cursed hand tends to wander along female bodies."

"What?! He gropes innocent girls, and you trust him with Kagome over me?!" Inuyasha barked. He blistered with a slight tinge of jealousy, but he turned from Kagome to hide his redden cheeks. It was only Lady Kaede who caught the sight, and turned her lips into a tiny grin.

"Calm down. Sango keeps him in check. I believe she has feelings for him, and he for her. Miroku is careful to watch himself around her. It's so nice when people are honest about their feelings. It makes everything easier." Kaede dropped it in, trying to give a low hint. Inuyasha's face burnt out a frown like a short fuse.

"So what is Sango's story for being here Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked sweetly, trying to change the subject.

"Sadly we are all here due to Naraku, and her story isn't any different. Her whole village was slaughter thanks to Naraku. She and Miroku have been hunting him for a year or so now." Kaede neatly folded her hands in her lap, and looked back at Kagome's and Inuyasha's sadden faces. Suddenly the Hanyou's nose twitched.

"Someone's coming this way... Feh, nothing to be worried about; they smell human." He calmed down after a few more sniffs of the air.

"That must be Miroku and Sango now. What impeccable timing. If there is anything to say about those two, it is about their impeccable timing. So punctual they are." Lady Kaede finished her praise just as a little bushy tailed fox demon scurried into the hut. "Shippo, how was your visit to the other village?" Kaede asked kindly.

"Oh it was great. I had a blast. Even though we were helping out, all the children..." The young fox demon was talking a mile a minute until his words hit a traffic jam. "We have company!" he noticed with an energetic bounce onto Kagome's lap. His nestled his head against her stomach, and smiled. "You smell like wild flowers."

"Thank you," Kagome giggled petting his head. It's so nice to have a welcome wagon. I'm Kagome by the way." Inuyasha grew slightly more jealous at how content she made Shippo.

"All right all ready, don't smother the woman you little twit." Inuyasha pulled the fox demon away from her. "And what do you mean it's nice to have a welcome wagon? Didn't I all ready welcome you?" He asked annoyed.

"Since when is trying to scare someone in a new place a welcome?" Kagome jabbed back.

"Just be happy I didn't' kill you." He retorted.

"I don't think you would have killed me. You are just trying to act tough, and you have a soft spot I know it." Kagome stated triumphantly.

"You want to test that theory?" Inuyasha said as he stood up and loomed over her.

"Then why have you been trying to protect me?" she asked innocently. Inuyasha relaxed, turned around, and folded his arms in a resented sort of way. His face blushed, and once again only Kaede caught sight of the embarrassed Hanyou. 'Why do I want to protect her,' Inuyasha thought. 'There is just something about her soft brown eyes. If she gets hurt I'll never forgive myself.'

"That's enough children," Kaede emphasized the last word. "Let's calm down you are scaring poor Shippo." Everyone placed there attention on the little fox demon who had curled himself into a ball in Kagome's lap.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Kagome soothed as she scratched behind his little triangular ears.

"Apologize accepted." Inuyasha cut in.

"Uh, never mind you are helpless Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

"What, What did I do?!" The Hanyou's confusion was cut short by the voices of another bickering couple.

"But did you really have to rub her butt to perform an exorcism?" A tweaked sounding young lady asked.

"My dear lady Sango, I was only doing my duty as a monk." Kagome knew it must be Miroku from his description. He had the voice of a smooth talker. The kind you could never stay mad at. As soon as the two walked into the hut, Miroku focused on Kagome almost as eagerly as Shippo had.

"Dear Maiden, will you bear my children?" There was a sudden clonk and Miroku fell to the floor with a dazed expression.

"That's enough Monk! That line is getting really old!" Sango retracted her large boomerang from the monk's head, and placed it back over her shoulder. "I'm sorry for his rudeness. My name is Sango, and who might you two be?" Before Kagome or Inuyasha had a chance to extend their greeting, Lady Kaede spoke up.

"There is much to be explained. Everyone please come sit at the table." Once around the table everyone grabbed a cup of tea, and put their listening caps on for the long spill about formal greetings, Kagome's story, and everyone's common goal to get Naraku. Two pots of tea later, Miroku sat scratching his chin.

"This is great." Sango piped in, "Why don't we all work together to get back the other half of the jewel, and kill Naraku?" Everyone nodded. "We can start tomorrow. I can't wait to have extra company." Sango grinned.

"I'm afraid ye will have to wait. Kagome still must come into her powers." Kaede responded.

"Yes, about that," Miroku paused, "What do you need us for?" He asked while pointing to him and Sango.

"Don't' forget me!" Inuyasha said eyeing the monk.

"Yes, and him," Miroku added.

"Let me explain how the herbs work first. It will cause Kagome to go temporarily blind, which will force her to naturally rely on her other senses and powers. Plus it adds the needed boost to find them." Kagome gasped at Kaede's words. The priestess nodded and took a breath before continuing. "Yes, temporarily blind. That is why I need ye to protect her while she is still vulnerable. Now that she has part of the jewel, Demons will be looking for her. Are ye up to it?"

"Yes," Miroku agreed.

"Me too," Sango seconded it. "But how long will it take? I hope we can get on our way before Naraku's trail goes cold again."

"Well, normally it takes about two days for the vision to come back and the powers to be in full, but she has my sister's blood so it should only take 24 hours. Ye want to do this right Kagome?"

"Yes. I would like to help get back what I have lost." Kagome nodded.

"Good then it is settled. I'll give ye the herbs to night. The only thing left is who wants to take the first shift of watching ye tonight." Kaede stated.

"If you don't mind Lady Kaede, Sango and I are still tired from our trip. It will have to be Inuyasha's turn first."

"I could do it all night if I had too." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"That's fine and all, but we need people bright eyed and busy tailed, so ye will watch her through the first half of the night, then Miroku and Shippo for the second, and Sango has the day shift."

"Why does Shippo have to help me?" Miroku whined.

"As much as we love you, monk, ye hand can not be trusted." With that Kaede tended to the mixture of herbs on the stove. After a few minute the hut smelt strongly of sage and mint. The monk stood up and excused himself from the table.

"I am going to place a few charms around the hut, so demons can't find it." Miroku said while staring at the Hanyou

"That's a good idea, but make sure it is specific so Inuyasha can watch Kagome. We need him." Kaede instructed. Miroku cracked a smile and laughed to ease the tension.

"Of course I will, Lady Kaede." As soon as the monk exited, the priestess took the mixture off the stove, and told Kagome to go lie down in the back room.

"You'll need plenty of sleep through this process. I'll come back there in a second to give you the herbs." Kagome did as she was told, and entered a dimly lighted room. She rested on the cot, and sighed. Kaede came in only a moment latter, trailed by Inuyasha. Kagome lied back on the cot in wait. "Here ye go child," Kaede said as place two drops in each of Kagome's eyes. Slowly everything dazed from a tented blur into a bleak shade of nothingness.

"It's working; I can't see anything," Kagome responded to let the priestess know.

"Ok dear. Ye get some rest now." Kaede commanded and she left the back of the hut.

Inuyasha settled down noisily beside her cot. There were no words shared between the two for the first few minutes. The Hanyou listen to Kagome thrash about. 'What's wrong with her,' he thought.

"I can't get to sleep Inuyasha," Kagome sighed again.

"What do you want me to do about? I'm no teddy bear." He said stating the obvious.

"I know, but I have something to confess." Kagome squirmed uncomfortably. Inuyasha turned and rested his hand on the cot so he could look at Kagome.

"What is it?" He asked. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers, and fumbled her way out of bed until she was in his lap. "What are doing Kagome?" He asked in a surprised voice. 'Why is she in my lap?' He thought to himself as well.

"I'm afraid of the dark," She explained in almost a whisper as she hugged tightly around his waist. Not knowing why, Inuyasha was slightly disappointed by her response. Exhaling deeply he listened as Kagome's heart beat as it slowed into a distant sleep. 'I wander what she dreams about' He wandered as she curled her fingers tightly around some material on his red shirt. A gust of wind blew throw the hut causing Kagome to shiver. Inuyasha pulled the blanket from the cot, and rapped it around them both. Unknowingly, He began a low content purring sound, and drifted into a deep sleep with Kagome snuggled in his lap.


	5. Gray Shapes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Thank you reality, you have just mortally depressed me!

Just to let ya'll know, I haven't written in so long because not enough people are reviewing. Review more and I'll write faster. Thank you ilovecaptainjacks for your support; this chapter is dedicated to you.

Chapter Five- Gray Shapes

Breathing in deeply to greet the morning, Inuyasha could smell the sleeping Kagome, who was lightly draped around his chest. He kept his eyes closed to savor the aroma of wild flowers. 'It would be great to wake up to this more often,' he thought lazily. With another intake of air, he caught the scent of another in the room. Inuyasha did a jagged double take of the room before spotting Miroku. He was slouched back in a wooden chair with a lopped sided smirk on his face. He must have been there a while, because his hair was still tangled from the night before.

"What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Tisk tisk," Miroku said while shaking a finger at the Hanyou. "I'd be quiet if I was you, or you'll wake the sleeping maiden." He nodded his head in the direction of Kagome. Inuyasha glanced down at his lap where Kagome pulled closer to him, because of the noise.

"Oh, I ah..." Inuyasha's cheeks grew red, and he stuttered out of excuses for the situation. The Hanyou had forgotten about her when Miroku surprised him. Instead of trying to cover up, he re questioned Miroku in a low hiss as a counter attack. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"Last night, Lady Kaede came to relieve you of your post. When she came upon you two, she did not whish to wake up Kagome, but she figured you weren't doing a very good watch job while you were asleep. So she let me take my shift without Shippo, because it's not likely that I would grope her while she is in your lap." Miroku finished his story with an increasing devilish grin.

"Well, I'm awake now Monk. You can go away." Inuyasha sounded annoyed, but Miroku knew he was more embarrassed than anything else.

"Ok, ok, you win." The monk rose from his chair with his hands above his head in a surrendering fashion. He left the room, popping a few chuckles on his way. Inuyasha diverted his attention back to Kagome, and hugged her closer to his chest. Not wanting to disturb her slumber, the Hanyou broke off into thought about the sleeping beauty in his lap. He curled his finger, and gently traced his knuckle down the side of her silky cheek, and over her bottom lip. 'She's even stunning in her sleep,' he thought while listening to her breath. Kagome's heart beat pick back up to normal after she felt a warm tingle down her cheek. In a panic, Inuyasha stiffened up. 'What if she remembers where she is and is mad at me for letting her sleep in my lap all night, or she regrets ever climbing into my lap. Worse, what she doesn't remember last night, and thinks I'm just a pervert like Miroku!' The Hanyou's amber eyes widen as Kagome conjured the power to sit up against him. She slipped her hand over Inuyasha's quicken heart to find her bearings, and to make sure she was waking up in the same place she fell asleep. Feeling his heart's rapid pace, she became worried of danger, and slid her arms back around the Hanyou so that her ear rested over his heart.

"In... Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in a soft morning voice. She lazily opened her eyes at him, and realized she could make out gray shapes. She deiced not to throw a party until she was sure there was nothing else in the room.

"Yes?" His response was hesitant, because he didn't know what to expect.

"Is everything ok?" She whispered again, afraid to be too loud in case there was something she was missing.

"Yes," Inuyasha cut is answer short with a sigh of relieve. After listening to the speed wash away from his heart, Kagome fully embraced the comfort of familiar arms, and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back at her, but it was lost among the blurs. Before Kagome could tell him the good news, Kaede entered the back room muttering something about breakfast getting cold, and market lists.

"Oh good, you two are already a wake." She took a few more glances and slyly smiled at them. Not being able to take the embarrassment, Inuyasha stood up, helping Kagome along with him, and led her into the kitchen area.

After Inuyasha tucked her into the table, Kagome declined the offer of any food except the tea. 'Even with being able to make out shapes in gray, it would be too hard to find the food.' Kagome thought. The Hanyou happily accepted Kagome's food, and became content in eating. Between sips, Kagome explained the condition of her sight to Lady Kaede. "My goodness, perhaps you have a stronger spirit than my sister. At this rate you could heal by lunch." Kaede appraisingly patted Kagome on the back causing her to spit her tea back into the cup in surprise.

"Thank you," Kagome muttered with a half laugh.

"I think you should go back to sleep after you finishing drinking. You have come along away, but you need to finish healing my dear." Kaede suggested.

"Thanks, but I think I need to get some fresh air." Kagome said while standing up and stretching in a yawning manner.

"Perhaps dear," Lady Kaede paused for a moment of thought. "Yes, I suppose that's fine. I'll get Sango to take you for a walk."

"Hey!" Inuyasha piped in, who had only been clued into his meal for the bulk of the conversation. "I can take her out. Do you think Sango is stronger than me?" He made his voice sound wounded.

"I forgot you did get a good night's rest last night." Kaede said with a laugh. "I'll let Sango and Miroku spend some time together. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and led her from the hut. Kaede watched them leave. With a happy sigh she said to herself, "They are in love and they don't even know it." She chuckled as she began to clear the table. When her eyes fell upon Inuyasha's half eaten plate she gasped. 'I don't think he has ever left a meal half eaten even for his own life,' she thought in amazement.

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's refusal to be carried like a baby after the one hundredth time she stumbled over random bumps and cracks in the ground. By the time the two reached an open field, Kagome was hopelessly letting her arms hang freely in the air beneath her.

"Would you stop acting so limp? I feel like I am carrying a dead body," Inuyasha wined.

"Then put me down. I can take a few bruises and scraps." Kagome argued.

"What if you break your leg, or hit your head?" He slowed his pace after worrying himself a bit.

"I know to put my hands out instead of using my head to land on if I fall." Kagome persisted.

"Fine, have it your way." Inuyasha dropped her lightly in a bed of wild flowers.

"Oh, it smells so pretty here. Am I surrounded by flowers?" She asked innocently as she starched out her hands, and lightly stroked some downy soft petals. Inuyasha couldn't respond. He was too absorbed in her delicate movements, and felt compelled to throw himself down by her side. He was too late to follow through on his wanting by the time he realized it. Kagome had already stumbled onto her feet to catch a gentle gust of wind. Inuyasha came up behind her, but once again she was slowly moving forward. She could just make out a tree shaped gray blob in front of her, and wandered over to rest against it.

"Where are you going now?" Inuyasha asked half annoyed.

"The tree over yonder," She answered while pointing directly ahead of her. The Hanyou perused her path just in time to catch her after her toe found a rock.

"Oops," she sighed embarrassed.

"See, You need my help. Let me carry you to the tree." He persisted.

"No! Thank you, but I need to get stronger. I can't do that by being babied." Seeing Kagome's point Inuyasha backed off, and intently followed her steps. She made it to the tree with a trumpet bounce of joy. The Hanyou smiled at her joy of accomplishing such a small task. Kagome relaxed her back against the strong tree, and pulled a silky flower, that she must have picked earlier, from her pocket.

"I whish I could see where I was, Inuyasha." It sounds, smells, and feels so beautiful here." Kagome tickled the side of her cheek with the small petals, and twirled it sweetly beneath her nose. "Will you explain it to me?" she asked. Inuyasha stepped close to her face; his thoughts completely swirled with her scent.

"Well," He began without looking anywhere else, "It's, ah!..." His emotions struggled to the surface with in him, and his demon animal blood pulsed through his veins. He was suddenly over come by want, and nothing else.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked timidly after hearing a surge in the Hanyou's voice. Without realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha curled his fist tightly around Kagome's arms and pinned her against the tree. He pressed himself close to her, causing her to scream out in a panicked desperation of confusion. Inuyasha's blood pulsed again causing the sensation to become even stronger as he curled his nails into the back of her arms, letting blood flow freely from the wounds....

Cliffy.

**A/n: Remember, please review.**


	6. Protective Barrier

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Thank you reality, you have just mortally depressed me!

Animefanatic16- Thanks for the review. I wrote Buyo in for you, because he did kind of disappear.

Ilovecaptainjacks- Thanks for continuing to support me on your oh so important educational time. Ha-ha. Does the computer Apps Teacher not monitor what you guys do?

If you are excited about Halloween, review please.

PS- I'm sick, so if I accidentally write in things that don't make sense, I'm sorry.

Chapter 6- Protective Barrier

Flashback: "Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked timidly after hearing a surge in the Hanyou's voice. Without realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha curled his fist tightly around Kagome's arms and pinned her against the tree. He pressed himself close to her, causing her to scream out in a panicked desperation of confusion. Inuyasha's blood pulsed again causing the sensation to become even stronger as he curled his nails into the back of her arms, letting blood flow freely from the wounds....

Inuyasha's mind became increasingly powerless against his demon side. Even the screaming in his own head over threw the helpless Kagome's cry for help. The Hanyou's body shook with sexual greed against his strain to take back control of his own mind, but with a single thread of self control, Inuyasha was able to momentarily release Kagome from his grasp. Her arms were riddled with pain, and every fuzzy gray shape made them feel worse. Kagome clutched the trunk of the tree to balance her woozy feet, and her thoughts did back flips.

"Run," Inuyasha hissed from somewhere inside of him. Stricken with fear, Kagome could do nothing but produce tears. The salty stench was strong enough to give the Hanyou enough power to stumble backwards.

"Inu...?" Kagome's voice trembled off as she weakly stretch her arm toward the Hanyou who shrunk away from her.

"I SAID RUN!" Inuyasha flashed her a warning snarl. Kagome obeyed this time, and used surrounding trees to find the path back to the village. To further contain himself, Inuyasha seized his forearms and sunk his claws into them to form a temporary straight jacket. Despite his pain and want, he continued to hobble in the opposite direction of Kagome as fast as he could.

Luckily Inuyasha had been smart earlier to only take Kagome about five minutes from the village in case of danger. Shippo, who had been trying to get Buyo to tumble about with him outside the hut, was the first to hear Kagome's screams, and smell her blood. Miroku was distracted from his perverted attempts on Sango, near by, when he saw the little fox demon's face twitch. "What is wrong Shippo?" The monk questioned reluctantly as he drew away from Sango.

"Shhh, don't you hear that?" The fox demon returned in a whisper. Shippo was right. Off in the distance Miroku could make out faint screams. "It sounds like Kagome, and I can smell blood!" Shippo recapped for the monk at an alarming rate.

"Sango, we must go save Kagome!" Miroku started to run towards the screams, but Sango stopped him.

"Hold it right there. We can't get there on time by foot. Kirara!" Sango called for her two tailed pet cat demon. Kirara grew in size, so Miroku and Sango could fit. They hoped on, and took off without hesitation.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shippo pouted, because he felt left out. He pumped his little legs as fast as he could until he caught the tip of a tail, and was hoisted off the ground by the rising cat demon.

Kirara soared over the tree tops, with Miroku and Sango's eyes focused for a sign of Kagome. "Lady Kaede is going to kill us," the monk thought out loud.

"That's not _what_ I am really worried about right now monk!" Sango responded with an emotional women's annoyance. "Don't you care about Kagome?"

"Of course I'm concerned, but remember Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to her. Besides, I don't know about you, but my thoughts can multitask." Miroku spoke into the wind as his eyes stayed directly ahead of him.

"I wouldn't be too sure of yourself, Miroku. The only scent left here of Inuyasha's, is dissipating in the wind." With one more huff, Shippo finished pulling himself up, and hung adorably close to Sango.

"Shippo, where did you come from?" Sango asked a bit confused. Before there was enough time to explain, something caught everyone's eye. There was a blue light seeping just above the treetops. Kirara lowered everyone to the site that lay just off the main path. Kagome lied unconscious in the fetal position, and was surrounded by a weak, blue barrier.

"Wow, she has learned how to use her power," Miroku said in aw. "And in such a short time too."

"That's great monk, but how are we suppose to help her if we can't touch her through the protective barrier?" Sango asked. Shippo bent near the perimeter of the orb, and whispered calming things to Kagome's sleeping body.

"It's ok, Kagome. It's only your friends, and you're in no danger. We only want to help you." Kagome began to lazily lift her head toward the small fox demon, and smiled.

"Shippo, I can see you in full color." She gave one more weary grin before dropping the barrier. Miroku helped Kagome up, and onto Sango's lap. Kagome lied very still, slowly picking up on the conscious world as the four traveled back to the hut on Kirara.

Sango burst into the hut with Kagome, giving Lady Kaede a fright. "What is wrong child?" The priestess asked while steadying her heart.

"It's not too serious, but her arms are both wounded. I'm not sure where, because there is too much blood." Sango explained as she rolled the wounded girl onto the front cot.

"That poor girl hasn't had an easy time since she got here." Kaede said as she pulled some gauze and herbs from her pockets.

"On a happier note, she has learned to use her powers." Miroku proclaimed as he entered the hut followed closely by Shippo.

"Really? Well isn't that something. She has such a strong will to live I suppose." Kaede began to hum as she gently wiped the dried blood from Kagome's arm. "Well this is interesting. She is marked by four small holes on each upper arm. Now what kind of Demon would attack like that?" Lady Kaede wondered out loud as she swabbed the holes with herbal medicine. There was an eerier silence as everyone pondered to themselves. "Have you asked Inuyasha what demon it was yet?" She finally asked just as she finished Kagome's bandages.

"That's the thing, Inuyasha wasn't there, and I knew he can be thick headed, but he's not stupid. I thought something might have happened to him, but Shippo didn't' smell his blood anywhere. We tried asking Kagome, but she hasn't responded since we put her on Kirara." Sango's speech trailed back into her own thoughts, and Lady Kaede took over.

"Whatever happened caused Kagome to go into a state of shock. It was just too much for her body while she was under the spell. Like I told her, she needed plenty of rest, because the herbs worked like ye body when you are sick, ye use double the energy. The part about Inuyasha has me thrown through a loop though. I know he would not have abandoned her for his life, and instead he would have fought to death." Kaede paused as she remembered the times she had seen the blushing Hanyou turn from facing Kagome.

"I wouldn't rule out abandonment just yet. I know he acts tough, but he is more worried about himself than others. So don't be so confident unless...Lady Kaede, are you trying to tell us that Inuyasha might love Kagome?" At the sound of Sango's last phrase, Kagome slipped out of her daze. The last thing she remembered was being pinned to the tree, and she picked up there again with a terrified scream.

"No, no child. Shh, it's ok," Kaede embraced her with a hug, and smooth her black hair down her back like a mother. Upon realizing where she was, Kagome began to sob, letting her emotions drain away. 'Why would Inuyasha do that to me? I trusted him,' was the only thought in her mind, and it plagued her like a broken record. "I know you're not feeling well, but I need ye to tell me what happened, so if it was poisonous I can treat it now." Kagome hung loose in Kaede's arms like a rag doll, and her eyes went dull. 'I remember it all, but I not sure I was there. Maybe it was a dream.' Kagome reassured herself until she felt some remaining pain suffocated beneath the pressure of bandages.

"Oh, Lady Kaede, it was Inuyasha!" Kagome spilled the truth through her mouth and by tears from her eyes. There was a unison gasp from her spectators.

"You can't mean that he did this to you, can you?" Sango asked with suppressed anger in her voice.

"It can't be. I've seen the way he watches over ye." Kaede said more directly to Kagome.

"But it was him! I remember. I had just asked him to tell me what it was like where we were, and suddenly he had me pinned to a tree. His hands trembled like he was struggling with himself to save me from his own grasps. He made a few deep throat sounding growls before he sunk his claws into the back of my arms. It was like they grew in size as they punctured my skin. He pulled away from me with great force, and commanded me to run. I don't know what I did to upset him!" Kagome took deep breaths her between sobs and hiccups. "I can't... Remember...anymore." She gave into her tears, and let her head rest on Kaede's shoulder.

"His nails grew ye say?" Kagome only bobbed her head forward in agreement. "Then you are very lucky Inuyasha has a strong will to protect ye dear."

"What do you mean, Kaede?" Sango asked for Kagome.

"Well Inuyasha's rational side wanted Kagome very badly, but knew better than to try anything. His Demon side took over, because the want was so great. When that happened he began to transform, and that's why his nails grew Kagome. Inuyasha is only half demon, and has no control when he is a full demon. That is why he fought it so much for Kagome's sake. If he did not care so much for ye, Kagome, ye would have been far worse injured." Kaede's explanation was very solemn. 'I didn't think he would try to hurt me on purpose, but it makes me uneasy to think that he can,' Kagome trembled a bit as she stared at Lady Kaede in aw.

"I'm tired," Is all that came from Kagome's mouth.

"As ye should be child. I'll help you into bed." The priestess offered.

"No, I'll do it for you," Sango said as she helped Kagome onto her feet and lead her into the back room.

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably against the blankets for hours. 'I don't know what to trust here. I whish I could just go home, but to do that I need Inuyasha to help kill Naraku. I do forgive Inuyasha, but I am allowed to be afraid.' She was distracted from her thoughts when she noticed a shadow pass her window. Listening carefully, she heard a second pair of footsteps join Kaede's in the front room. 'It must be Miroku or Sango, but they are both asleep. I heard them lie down an hour ago,' Still listening contently she heard Kaede gasp and call out a name in surprise. "Inuyasha! Wh... what are you doing here?"

**A/n: Happy Halloween.**


	7. Rain, Rain Don't go Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. It's sad but the truth hurts.

Chapter 7- Rain, Rain Don't Go Away.

"Feh, Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt Kagome." He crossed his arms to hold back a twinge of guilt.

"I did not think ye were. I mean to say I didn't expect to see the likes of ye so soon." 'I didn't think I could ever come back here, but I can't seem to leave her.' As Inuyasha thought, a single bead of blood rolled off his finger tip, after leaving a dampened path along his arm. "You've been hurt. Let me take a look." Lady Kaede demanded by grabbing his arm and rolling the sleeve back. The red material revealed four small holes exact to the ones on Kagome's arms. "Inuyasha, you did this to ye self?" The priestess asked shocked.

"I'm fine," He said while wrenching his arm back from Kaede's grasp. "I heal fast," 'Faster than poor Kagome,' He thought to himself. "How is Kagome?" He kept the question short and avoided the priestess's eyes.

"She sleeps now, but I can not speak for her. Ye will have to ask her yourself." Kaede shot a glance at Inuyasha to watch his reaction.

"How can you want to send me in there alone? Don't you care about Kagome, or has she not told you what happened?" His voice was low but hysterical, and he edged slightly towards the door like has was going to throw himself out. After catching Inuyasha's face shrivel with dismay, Kaede jumped at him with an accusing finger.

"AH- HA! I knew it. Ye didn't mean to pin her to the tree, and ye regret every step of what happened. It was an accident and ye do love her." Inuyasha felt victim to the weight of her words, and dropped to the floor, Indian style, with a dazed expression. "Phew, for a minute there I thought I was losing my women's intuition."

"How do you know these things?" Inuyasha asked flabbergasted

"I already told you, women's intuition." Lady Kaede stated proudly.

"Fine, you know it was an accident, so what am I suppose to do now. How am I supposed to protect her if I can't even trust myself around her?" The Hanyou put his head in his hands to think.

"I don't think you understand, Inuyasha. It's not about trust, it's about control. You need to learn control, and I think I have just the thing for that." Kaede pulled a box from a loose board under the hut, and produced a necklace from the box.

"You're going to make me beautiful?" The Hanyou asked slightly confused.

"No, now I'm being serious Inuyasha, so stand up. This is ye choice, because it compromises ye free will. You put this necklace on, and whenever Kagome and only Kagome, says the word 'sit', then you will plummet into the ground, and you won't be able to move momentarily. It shouldn't seriously injure you, but I, myself, wouldn't give someone I don't trust that power over me." Lady Kaede handed the Hanyou the necklace. It was made of dark, round beads, and every five beads were separated by a fang. He held it between his fingers for a moment of consideration.

"I trust her," He said as he slid it over his head. Kaede and Inuyasha stood looking at each other for moment.

Kagome, who had been listening ever since Inuyasha passed by her window, slowly crept out of the cot, and closer to the door frame, between the front and back room, for a better view. 'I can't believe he trusts me enough to take away some of his free will,' She thought in aw.

"So, how do we know it is working? I think it would be bad timing to get in another uh... tight situation and realize it won't work." Inuyasha said uncomfortably.

"Well, there is only one way to tell. Kagome, you can come out now." Lady Kaede called behind her.

"What?! When... She's... but I'm...How did you know she was there, and I didn't even realize it?" Even his thoughts began incoherently. 'Wow, what... was she... what will she think... how could I not hear her? Have I let my guard drop that much?'

"Please Inuyasha; I have already told you twice. I have women's intuition. Now come out here child. I promise no one here will hurt you." Kaede commanded as she motioned to Kagome. Kagome slowly stepped out of the shadows, and for everyone one of her steps forward Inuyasha took a step back until his movement was stopped by the wall.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered once she stood still. His eyes were glistened, and he took her scent in like a flower. Quickly remembering the earlier incident, he broke eye contact, and folded his arms.

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured back. She extended her arm toward him, but let it drop when he turned away.

"I'm sorry for..." Blushing deeply, the Hanyou changed his sentence. "Are you ok?"

"Well, I have my vision back, but I've had better days." Kagome smiled weakly.

"I really shouldn't be here. There is probably someone out there," Inuyasha gave a gesture to the exit, "who needs my help, or something else." His voice strained with guilt, and he clasped his hands together in an awkward manner.

"No, please don't go Inuyasha. We really should sit d..." Kagome's words were broken from her mouth as the necklace illuminated the small hut with a rosy pink light, and the Hanyou was forced face first into the ground with a shaky after shock. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" With a panicked cry for forgiveness, Kagome beckoned Inuyasha to let her help him up with an out stretched hand. His fingers twitched in attempt to accept, but he caught sight of Kagome's bandages, peeking out of her short sleeve. The Hanyou's hand recoiled with disgust in himself.

"Great, it works!" Kaede smiled triumphantly. With an annoyed glance at the priestess, Inuyasha hoisted himself up.

"I'm fine, Kagome. It was only a short fall." He reassured her with a wave of his hand. "It's been a long day; I think you should go to bed now, Good night." Inuyasha was already walking out as he gave his hasty good bye.

"Perhaps he is right. Some sleep would do us all a world of good. Sleep well while you can, because Sango and Miroku will probably want to get back on the track for Naraku, tomorrow." Lady Kaede took a dramatic exit with a monstrous yawn, leaving Kagome still frozen with an outstretched hand.

"Hey wait!" Kagome called outside, automatically transferring her thoughts back to the fleeting Hanyou. "I need to...talk to...you," her voice trailed off into a pause as she peered through the empty night air, "but of course your not here." Kagome threw her arms above her head to exaggerate her sigh of distress.

"You're to easily deceived. I'm above you." Inuyasha said sloppily through another embellished yawn to mimic Kaede's. Kagome craned her neck back to get a good focus on the Hanyou, who was nestled lazily in the bow of a strong branch.

"Is _this_ where you were going to sleep, in a tree?" She asked argumentatively.

"What's wrong with it? It's a perfectly fine tree." He persisted with an innocent tone.

"Nothing is wrong with it, but it looks like it may rain tonight." Kagome said with a gesture towards the gray clouds that looked like eraser smudges over the starry sky.

"Why are you so worried about me?" The Hanyou asked with muffled confusion. "I'll be fine. It's not like I've never spent the night outside."

"I just don't want you to get sick or something." Kagome uncomfortably twisted her foot in the dirt after expressing her concern.

"I'd be more worried about yourself if I was you. Go inside before it does start to rain, and good night." Inuyasha rolled over, foolishly thinking that he had put an end to the conversation.

"No, if you sleep out here, then I will too." She said with determination.

"What? No, it's not safe for you out here," Inuyasha let himself drop lightly from his branch, and a little cloud of dust rose around his feet upon impact. "I won't let you sleep outside." He directed a pointed finger towards the doorway of the hut.

"When is it ever safe for me in this era, and how are you going to force me inside if you won't even touch me? So until you come inside, I'm staying out here." Kagome told him with her arms folded across her chest. The two stood in defiance of each other for a while until a few loose raindrops broke their concentration of one another.

"Please Kagome, go inside where it's warm and safe." Inuyasha practically begged. Kagome simply shook her head against the Hanyou's will. "Ger, you made me do this." He lifted Kagome off her feet, and carried her into the back room while trying to touch as little of her as possible. As Inuyasha laid her across the cot, the few loose rain drops turned into swarms of thick water droplets being tussled by the wind. 'I guess I'm stuck inside now. The rain is coming down way to hard,' the Hanyou thought. He pulled back from the girl, but she still held onto his hand, and smoothed over a few times with her own.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kagome asked with a sweet smile.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha tilted his head as though it would help him to understand.

"You touched me, and nothing bad happened, see" She said with another gentle stroke of her hand down the center of his palm.

"I guess you're right Kagome." He agreed in a pleasant whisper. As the night slowly drifted on through the thick sheets of rain, Inuyasha sat with Kagome and watched her fall asleep. 'It's so easy to make her happy, and yet it feels like the greatest accomplishment.' The Hanyou continued to drift in and out of thought for the next couple of hours. When he was awake he listened to the rhythm of her breath, and observed other innocent details about Kagome. Now falling back into thought, he gazed through the open doorway between the back and front room, and something caught his eye. A shadow encased the door frame for a moment before surpassing it in great stride...

**A/N: Please review. I've started chapter eight, and I'll post it as soon as I think enough people have read chapter seven.**


	8. Kaede’s Premonition

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. It's sad but the truth hurts.

Chapter 8- Kaede's Premonition

Inuyasha stepped across the cool wooden floor, into the front room. A thin stretch of light flickered from a dwindling candle, and Lady Kaede was situated in the sickly glow. Her back hunched protectively over the table, and thick scratching noises of a quill against scrolls, escaped around her. 'What is she doing at this hour?' The Hanyou asked himself. "Lady Kaede?" He called out loud, but there was no answer. A gust of chilled wind snaked into the hut and extinguished the candle, but the scratching sound continued.

Getting worried, Inuyasha reached for the priestess's shoulder to grab her attention, but before his hand made contact, she whipped around so spontaneously that it caused him to stumble backwards.

"HE WILL LEAVE BY THE FOURTH NIGHT FALL!" Lady Kaede hissed as instantly as she turned around. "YOU MUST TAKE YE CHANCES AND LEAVE FIRST THING THIS MORNING OR YOU'LL LOSE HIS TRACK!" As though her own life had fled with her warning, Kaede fell limp, but Inuyasha caught her before she hit the floor.

"Kaede are you ok?!" The Hanyou cried out in alarm.

"What happened?!" Kagome skidded into the room, haunted by the raspy sound of Kaede's booming voice. In a frenzy, Miroku and Sango tumbled in just as Kagome went around to relight the candle.

"I don't know what happened. She was writing something down when I came out here. At first I thought it was some last minute letter, but then her candle went out and she didn't even flinch. Well, not until she whirled around and began to shout. Did you guys hear what she said?" Inuyasha lifted his wide eyes from Lady Kaede to the others.

"Yes, we did," Miroku confirmed and Kagome backed him up with a nod of her head. "It was most peculiar. It sounded to me like she was having a vision, or a premonition as some would call it. I've seen it happen before to more than just priestess, but never from Kaede."

"Who do you think she was talking about?" Sango asked while wringing her hands out of worry.

"I think we all have an idea, but we can't be sure until we ask Lady Kaede," Everyone understood Kagome's undertone hint towards Naraku, and bobbed their heads forwards in unison. "Maybe we should heed her warning, and begin to pack just until she wakes up." The statement could have almost been a question by the way the words crinkled Kagome's face.

"No, no that's not necessary," Miroku guaranteed in a voice of sincerity. "In every case I've seen this happen, she should be waking up in 3... 2..." Sooner than the monk could finish dwindling down in numbers, the priestess awoke feeling a hundred years older than she already was. Everyone's face, including Miroku's, dropped in dismay. "I missed my mark, but I never miss my mark. They always wake up on one. Kaede what is wrong with you?" The monk turned his blame onto the priestess, who stretched out her legs to release some of the strain.

"We'll worry about that later when it is life threatening!" Sango proved once again she had a higher understanding of morals, and with a single swift yank, she jerked the monk forwards to where he was needed to help heave Lady Kaede to her feet. He grudgingly accepted the task, but continued a static of mumbling to himself.

"Oh, thank you boys. I've learned my lesson about trying to complete things at night. I'll fall asleep on the floor again, and my back just can't take it like before. So I'm going to go rest, and begin breakfast when the sun finishes coming up," She said full heartily, but there was plenty of struggle in her waddle towards her room.

"Wait Kaede, don't you remember what happened at all?" The total confusion weighted the Hanyou's head to a sideways tilt.

"Don't fret about it Inuyasha. She won't remember; that's why they always write it down, or tell it to other people." Miroku's words of enlightenment caused Lady Kaede to stray coldly from her movement. She made quick steps towards the monk, and jabbed him rudely in the chest with her finger.

"Do not make jokes about old age, for it will happen to you one day too." The priestess ground her finger against his bone with every pressing word. Miroku lightly swatted her finger away and pulled back defensively.

"Ouch, please Kaede!" He murmured as he rubbed his new burse.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Miroku," the priestess rubbed the back of her neck like she was embarrassed. "I am afraid I lost myself there for a second. I suppose I could really use some sleep."

"No, I understand Lady Kaede. Slight grouchiness is a temporary side effect from having a premonition." The monk twisted his strand of words around his fingers, and glanced up at the priestess.

"Premonition? I had a vision?" Kaede's voice dropped so low that she was practically mouthing her speech.

"Yes, and you almost gave us a heart attack." Kagome wrapped her arm around Kaede, and cupped her hand over her own heart with a relived sigh.

"I am sorry, but what did I say?" the priestess asked amused by the thought.

"We're actually not sure what it was about, because we haven't read what you were writing yet," Sango confessed. "It's still sitting on the table." Lady Kaede turned and grabbed at the parchment greedily.

"This is exciting; I've never done something like this!" Everyone gathered closely as she read out loud.

"_In a journey three days time you will walk swim and climb_

_to a castle among a meadow over caste by a mountain's shadow. _

_Follow the sun's first position to find the castle on your mission_

_Inside, the demon, Naraku, resides._

_He will not stay inside the walls..."_

"That's where it ends. There is just a sharp line of ink leading off the paper." Lady Kaede's eyes fell into a disappointed slant.

"Actually, that's not where it ends," Inuyasha stepped forward. "When I disturbed you, you told me that he, Naraku, would leave by the forth night fall, and we should leave by morning or we would lose his track. Then you just kind of fell over." The Hanyou made a wilting motion with a limp hand.

"Well, what are you all still waiting for? Quickly everyone pack; the sun will be up soon!" The priestess shooed everyone, and started ripping through ingredients while muttering something about traveling meals.

"But Lady Kaede..." Kagome addressed the frantic priestess nervously.

"Huh?" Kaede popped up from a bag of flour that had already lightly dusted her forehead with a white powder.

"What if this is a trap?" Kagome shifted her weight back to her heels, "What happens then?"

"The spirits would not lie child," the priestess informed her. "Now everyone run along and attend to their last minute preparations."

"But Lady Kaede," Miroku stepped in. "Kagome has a point. I am sure the spirits were telling the truth, but that still doesn't mean Naraku isn't expecting us."

"If we stay here we will lose his track for a good time, and that could be more dangerous." Sango observed.

"Yes and if we can't find him to kill him, then I may be stuck here forever." Kagome agreed.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Inuyasha whispered sarcastically in a low grumble.

"Oops, I didn't mean it that way. I..."

"I'm sorry you two, but we don't have time right now," Kaede interrupted "So it's settled. You all will leave today, and if you think of any more objections, we'll discuss them AFTER you pack." Everyone silently headed back towards the rooms they were occupying before the priestess creepy wake up call.

Kagome shoved a few stray socks into the extra pockets of her yellow bag. "I'm really sorry Inuyasha," She began to apologize after taking notice of the Hanyou's fidgety movement in the corner. "I didn't mean I want to leave ya'll here. It's just that my..."

"Your mom is worried sick. Yeah yeah, I know." He spoke into his lap. Kagome smiled sweetly, and abandoned her bulky bag for a moment to join him on the floor.

"I'm glad you understand," She sighed contently, and rested her head against the red material cloaking his shoulder. "Hey," she poked Inuyasha playfully in the ribs. "Don't you have some packing to do yourself?"

"Feh, I don't carry much more than the Tetsusaiga with me." He shrugged.

"What's the Tetsusaiga?" She asked sitting up.

"It's my sword," He grinned, and patted the sword's sheath attached to his waist.

"Oh, well we better be joining the others again. Lady Kaede seems really excited about her lead on Naraku, and I'm not sure she'll wait for us." Kagome laughed to herself before fetching her yellow bag. "C'mon," She waved for the lazy Hanyou to get up, and he followed her out.

The morning sun was already washing the night's grime away from the wooden floor when Kagome set her bag down next to the hut's exit. "Are Sango and Miroku ready yet?" She asked.

"Yes, they are outside," Lady Kaede sank back in a chair in utter frustration. "The sun has already begun the day without us, and the food, I am making, will not be done in time. I can not send you out without something in your pockets."

"You don't have to worry about that," Kagome thought for a moment. "I have plenty of food, which never goes bad, in my backpack."

"Oh, you are wonderful child!" The priestess embraced Kagome in a bear hug, before pushing her out the door along with Inuyasha. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Would you mind watching Buyo for me while we are gone? I'm not sure where he is right now, but Shippo will probably keep him occupied...speaking of Shippo, do you know where he is? I would like to say good bye to him before we leave." Kagome glanced over Lady Kaede's shoulder, hoping to see the little fox demon inside the hut.

"The little one probably tired himself out, and fell asleep somewhere. I'll let him know you said good bye." The priestess hugged everyone a few more times before turning them out on their journey with wishes of luck.

**A/N: Thanks to-**

**Avey- Sorry I'm writing as fast as I can. I had a huge Bio test this week, so I was slowed down.**

**ilovecaptainjacks- Haha, I hope so. **

**PS.: Please review!**


End file.
